


Mage of Darkness, Sword of Fire

by cdknelson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Bullying, Curses, Dark forces are on the rise, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Magical Bond, Magical Realism, Star Wars meet Harry Potter, Strangers to Lovers, hexes, similar to Force Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdknelson/pseuds/cdknelson
Summary: Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I go again! Starting something before I finished the last three stories I am writing on lol. This one is going to be a complicated one. I am attempting to combine two worlds of fiction into one and hopefully not make a bloody mess.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my wild romp through the magic of the Force.
> 
> Your comments are very helpful to me and I would love to hear your thoughts and speculations. Your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are appreciated.
> 
> I don't have an editor or beta reader so all my mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Take care and stay safe! Thank you for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Forces are rising again, being with the kidnapping of one of the Ministry of Magic's top Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. Under the leadership of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter, the Auror's office sends Rey Niima and others to look for the missing man, Kylo Ren. What Rey finds is a link to her past and possibly her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here I go again! Starting something before I finished the last three stories I am writing on lol. This one is going to be a complicated one. I am attempting to combine two worlds of fiction into one and hopefully not make a bloody mess.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my wild romp through the magic of the Force.
> 
> Your comments are very helpful to me and I would love to hear your thoughts and speculations. Your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are appreciated.
> 
> I don't have an editor or beta reader so all my mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Take care and stay safe! Thank you for reading!

****

_**Mood board by: Chibinator** _

**Chapter 1**

**Rediscovery**

Rey Niima crouched down behind a dark sedan, trying to catch her breath. She was waiting for someone in the Auror office to receive her Patronus for back-up. She hated waiting. After being an Auror for five years now, Rey thought she would be more patient.

She glanced back at the darkened house. The wizard she had followed there had not emerged from the house yet. He was to be considered dangerous by the Auror’s office and was wanted in most of Europe. After the kidnapping of one of the Unspeakables from the Ministry of Magic, Rey had spoken to one of her informants, and he had pointed her in the direction of the wizard within. Enric Pride – known for kidnapping, espionage, smuggling. Rey was concerned it might escalate to torture and murder.

Rey had already sent her partner to St. Mungo’s after he had been hit by a nasty hex earlier that evening. Rey huffed as she squatted, the air cold around her body. She could see her breath as she pulled her scarf closer around her neck.

Command was taking forever, and Rey didn’t know if there was a back door that the kidnappers could be slipping out of right now. She just knew that the Unspeakable had to be in there. Her gut was telling her that he was there. What had they said in the meeting? What had been his name? Ah yes, Kylo Ren. A weapons developer for the Department of Mysteries. They had only given them a vague description – dark hair, hazel eyes, six foot three, and identifies as a man.

Rey cursed under her breath as she watched a ball of light move from room to room. _If Beaumont Kin doesn’t hurry the fuck up, I will bloody kill him._ She didn’t care if he was the Head of The Auror’s Office at the Ministry. If he fucked this up, she was definitely going to complain in person to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry Potter himself. _He would fucking listen._

She heard a crack near her and scanned the area. She spotted Poe Dameron across the street, and he made his way to her.

“Beaumont sent me,” he said softly.

“About bloody time, Dameron!” Rey hissed between her teeth. “Where is everyone else?”

“He sent people all over the city. I might be it, Niima,” he scoffed as he shifted to rest a knee on the sidewalk under him as he knelt next to her. “So, what are we up against?”

She glanced back at the house. The light had stopped on one of the upper floor rooms, then it disappeared.

“I followed Enric Pride here. There might be one more person in there. They opened the door when he arrived. I think they are holding Ren here. We need to get in there before they leave and take him with them.” Rey was getting impatient and wanted to move her feet across the street. “How’s Storm?”

Poe shrugged. “Doing as well as he can. The healers are working on him. They suspect a full recovery. Nasty hex… illegal growth hex. If you thought he had a big head before…” He smirked.

Rey rolled her eyes. They didn’t have time to discuss Finn’s big head. They had a mission to complete. “Don’t be a berk. We’re going in. You’ll circle around to the back and look for a back door. I will head in the front.” She watched as Poe swallowed hard as he nodded. “I think they are keeping him on the second floor. Watch out for curses and hexes. Let’s go.”

She pushed off the side of the car and ran across the street, crouching as low as she could to run. She heard the footsteps of Poe behind her as he hurried to circle the house. She mounted the wooden steps as quietly as she could and aimed her wand at the front door.

“Bombarda!” she thought firmly, and the door exploded off the hinges and into the dark interior of the house. She heard the sound of footsteps running hurriedly through the floor above her.

“Lumos,” she said quietly, and the tip of her wand illuminated the part of the room in front of her. She located the stairs and quietly walked up. When she got to the next level, she began clearing room by room. Old drawing room, bedroom, bathroom – all were empty with ages of dust covering the broken or disused furniture.

She heard a muffled yell downstairs that sounded like Poe. She kept moving through the floor. _Two more doors to go._

“Nox,” she thought, and the light at the end of her wand disappeared.

She took a steadying breath as her hand rested on the doorknob. She readied her wand and opened to door. She felt something fly past her and the wall next to her exploded, wood and drywall ricocheting out, causing her to dive out of the way. She heard a struggle in the dark, and a low, gruff voice grunted in pain before there was a loud crack of someone apparating. The room was quiet except for the heavy breathing between herself and another person in the room.

“Lumos,” she panted as she looked around the room. Most of the furniture in the room was covered in dirty and dusty sheets, dust lingering in the air. Rey coughed a bit and caught sight of someone kneeling in the middle of the room. It was a tall, broad form of a man with slashed marks across his chest, legs, and arms. His hands were bound behind his back, and a bloodied pillowcase was over his head. She could hear his rough breathing and the case moved with each breath he took.

“Kylo Ren?” Rey spoke gruffly.

He coughed inside the pillowcase. “Yes,” he said hoarsely like he had been overusing his voice.

She snatched the fabric off his head, and a curtain of dark, black hair fell in place, covering his face as he looked at the ground.

“Do you require medical assistance?” She was looking over his body and saw none of the wounds were bleeding.

“You bloody well know I need medical assistance!” he groaned harshly at her.

“Dameron! Up here! I found him!” she yelled back down through the house.

“On my way, Niima!” he responded, and she could hear his footsteps echo across the wood floor.

The kneeling man chuckled as she cut the binding with a thought. “Niima?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” she breathed as she shifted, watching him rub his wrists. “Rey Niima from the Auror’s office.”

“Yes, I know all that,” he retorted. “We know each other.”

Something about his voice clicked in her mind, and as he looked up, his soft, cruel hazel eyes rested on her as his hair fell away from his face. Eyes that she had known to be warm and soft and filled with love not too long ago. Eyes belonging to a man she had one time considered binding herself to permanently. A man that she loved. A man that she had lost. Or so she had thought.

“Well, hello there,” he said quietly. “It has been a long time, hasn’t it, Rey?”

She knew her voice would not hide the astonishment and pain she felt deep within. All of it caused by him.

“Ben Solo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> [Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He laughed bitterly. “Ben Solo is dead. He was weak and foolish. So I destroyed him.”
> 
> Rey tensed at his cold, unfeelingly words. “No, he is alive and breathing in front of me.” There was something uneasy in their exchange. Where had he been hiding these five years? “I thought you left me,” she whispered harshly as he stood to his full height. Tall and imposing, draped in all black. A vision of darkness in the light of her wand. 
> 
> She had thought many things. She thought he had loved her. Then, she thought that he had been afraid to tell her that he was leaving her. Then she thought it was all her fault. The guilt had eaten away at her as she threw herself into her work. Then she thought he had died. That would have been the only explanation for him not coming back to her. Not after what he said to her their last day together.
> 
> “I did,” he whispered into her ear, and a shiver snaked down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> Life had been a bit crazy and I wanted to get this up before the Thanksgiving holiday weekend. I hope everyone is doing well and are staying healthy.
> 
> I have appreciated all the kind love you have shown for this story. Your comments are very helpful to me and I would love to hear your thoughts and speculations. Your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are appreciated.
> 
> I don't have an editor or beta reader so all my mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Take care and stay safe! Thank you for reading!

****

_**Mood board by: Chibinator** _

**Chapter 2**

**Remembrance**

He laughed bitterly. “Ben Solo is dead. He was weak and foolish. So I destroyed him.”

Rey tensed at his cold, unfeelingly words. “No, he is alive and breathing in front of me.” There was something uneasy in their exchange. Where had he been hiding these five years? “I thought you left me,” she whispered harshly as he stood to his full height. Tall and imposing, draped in all black. A vision of darkness in the light of her wand.

She had thought many things. She thought he had loved her. Then, she thought that he had been afraid to tell her that he was leaving her. Then she thought it was all her fault. The guilt had eaten away at her as she threw herself into her work. Then she thought he had died. That would have been the only explanation for him not coming back to her. Not after what he said to her their last day together.

“I did,” he whispered into her ear, and a shiver snaked down her spine.

**_Five years ago_ **

_Rey ran to the door excitedly when his knock echoed through her near-empty flat. Her furniture was greatly lacking, but it was all hers. This flat, the ragged old couch, the small breakfast table, her banged up wardrobe, her meager excuse of a nightstand, and the bedframe with mattresses – they were all proudly hers, bought with her first paycheck from the Ministry. Her kitchen was adorned with a few pots, pans and utensils. Rose had brought over a few plates and cups from a set she had bought second hand. All hers and she couldn’t wait to show it to Ben._

_She had met Ben at Hogwarts when they were eleven and hated him. Hated his legacy. Hated his money. Hated his affluence. Everything she had, she had scrapped for. Bargained for. Stolen for. She was not a proud person but knew she could only rely on herself and no one else. But that was in the past. The Ben of now was the love of her life, and she appreciated everything he had to offer – his support, his companionship, his love. She asked for nothing more._

_She threw open the door, and he burst through the doorway._

_“There she is!” he said excitedly as he scooped her up into her arm, lifting her from the ground and hugged her firmly, almost knocking the air out of her lungs. It was like coming home all over again. His lips found hers and that is when he kissed her breathless with those perfect, soft, warm lips. When he released his kiss, she giggled helplessly as she gazed into his warm, whiskey-colored eyes._

_“Ben,” she breathed. All was better. He was here and in her arms. She could breathe him in like he had never been away from her. Her Auror training for the last month was torturous because she couldn’t see him. She had been in the middle of nowhere training with other potential Auror’s like herself. At least Poe and Finn had been with her or she thought she would have gone insane with longing for home and the people she loved.. But the thing that was the most amazing about the training as she was trained by Harry Potter himself – the hero of the Battle of Hogwarts, the defeater of the vilest Wizard in history, Voldemort. He was the Head of the Auror’s Office, but she had met him a few times when he had come to lecture in Professor Skywalker’s Defense Against the Dark Arts class. But even in the presence of a bone fide hero, being in the presence of Ben was more awe-inspiring, more exciting than anything else._

_“Let’s see this perfect flat I have been hearing so much about!” Ben insisted as he placed her back on her two feet. His large hand swept his chin-length, raven-colored hair back from his face as he looked around the room eagerly. Rey shut the door behind him and presented the room in front of him._

_“Kitchen and living room.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the room to the other visible door. She threw that door open with much fanfare. “And this, my love, is the bedroom.”_

_He made an approved whistle. “Looks like we need to explore this room more later on.” He spanned the room with a few footsteps and opened the last door to her flat. “Nice bathroom with a standing shower. We’ll need to test that later too.” He winked at her, and she felt a warmth fill her body everywhere. “But first, I am going to take you out to dinner to celebrate your official acceptance to the Auror's office.”_

_He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Oh, how she had missed that. Being caught up in his joy of life. His hand in hers was everything to her. Her life. Her heart. Its warmth kept the coldness of the world at bay. They walked through the streets of London to a small Italian eatery just blocks from her flat. He only released her hand to wrap his arm around her waist to pull her closer. She gazed up at him to see that brilliant smile on his face, causing her own smile to beam. Her head rested against his chest with her arm around his waist as he pulled open the door, the bell ringing as they entered._

_Soon, they had been seated, and their meal arrived – her chicken parm, his shrimp scampi. They began discussing Ben’s job at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He was working on creating regulation standards for the newest enchanted vehicles coming out of Germany. He was excited about his bosses talking about possibly promoting him for all the great work he had done since he started there in June._

_She talked about how excited she was about working under Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office, and Hermione Granger, who was the Deputy Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement. She was going to get to work with two legends. She could feel Ben’s excitement for her. He was a history buff, and History of Magic was his favorite class at Hogwarts despite Professor Binns droning on during class._

_“That must be amazing to work under them. You trained with Potter, right?” he said eagerly. She nodded as she took another bite of her salad. “The most I can say is that I don’t have to work under my mother,” he grumbled as he pushed the last of his pasta around on his plate. Leia was Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Rey knew the relationship between the two was strained at best._

_“All the work you are doing is helping to keep people safe from dangerous products,” Rey said as she took his hand from across the table. Her thumb skimmed the back of his hand, and a small smile appeared on his face, but his eyes remained distant._

_“I guess.” He sighed heavily as he shifted back in his seat, her hand left alone resting on the table. “I just feel like I am supposed to be so much more.”_

_“You are. To me,” she said softly, warmth and love filling her voice as their eyes met._

_“Let’s get out of here,” he said roughly, his voice betraying a deep emotion._

_He paid for the bill, and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. The world was perfect for her with him by her side. She hadn’t noticed that he had stopped until his hand became taut, and he pulled her back into his arms._

_“No matter what happens, Rey, I love you,” Ben whispered as his hand cupped her face, his thumb brushing her cheek. “My beautiful, perfect Rey.”_

_When he kissed her, fireworks exploded in her mind. Perfect and blinding to the betrayal ahead._

_In the quiet of her new apartment, he laid her down on her bed, both of them stripped bare in both body and soul with his body heavy and comforting over her. His hands, trembling and tender, touched her overheated skin as he moved deep inside her. His kisses, feverish and aching. His words, soft and praising, filled with an undying love._ Beautiful _._ Perfect. Mine. _And she believed him. She was his, and he was hers. Like it had always meant to be. They climaxed together in perfect harmony, and she felt herself, floating far above the world, lost in his arms. Lost in a spell that would break too soon. They slept sparsely in the night only to find pleasure in each other again and again until the first light of day. A new beginning. Or as Rey would soon find out, the beginning of the end._

“When you stepped out my door, do you know that I would never see you again?” Rey growled.

His eyes were cold and steady as he gazed into hers. “Yes.”

She wanted to scream. She wanted to curse him, hex him to St. Mungo’s. He knew. He had made love to her knowing everything. That he would leave her. The betrayal cut her too deep, and he could see it all in her eyes.

“Ah, yes. Well, that,” he whispered lowly. She almost could hear a small tinge of guilt in his voice. “Yes, I did know, but I couldn't help but have one last taste before I left.”

Her occlumency skills seemed to be lacking, or she was just letting her guard down because it was him. The bitterness of his words left an awful taste in her mouth.

Poe entered the room and cursed several colorful words at the sight of Ben. “Ben Solo? Where’s Kylo Ren?”

Ben sneered at him. “I am Kylo Ren. I work for the Department of Mysteries.” He dusted off his black cloak and looked between them both. “Now that I have been rescued,” he overemphasized the rescue part, “I would like to be returned to the Ministry to continue my important work.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed. “You aren’t going anywhere except to meet with Head Auror Potter. And of course, it will be a pleasure to let another head of department know of your safe recovery.”

Ben… _no Kylo…_ scoffed at her remark. “You wouldn’t dare,” he snarled.

Rey smiled wickedly at him. “Oh, I most certainly will do so. Your mother will be dying to see you and give you a piece of her mind.”

Rey grabbed Kylo by the arm and steadied herself to apparate with him.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Poe said exasperated.

“We need to take the hostage back to the Ministry for questioning. Come on, Poe,” Rey sighed. “I’ll explain everything back at headquarters.” She felt the familiar push and pull in her gut, and the room around her disappeared, but the weight of Ben Solo next to her was nothing about being safe or comfortable. More like dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> [Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	3. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He moved closer to her, crowding her personal space to dip his head near her ear. “I wonder if you still feel so perfect around my cock.” He hummed a deep rumbling that seemed to vibrate her body. “I wonder sometimes if someone has taken my place in your bed. But no,” he clicked his tongue as he thought. “I don’t think anyone has. Nobody can, can they? I still haunt your dreams, don’t I?” His voice was soft and seductive, nothing like Ben’s voice used to be. The warmth and love were gone. 
> 
> His words drew out her misery that she had thought she had long locked away. He did still haunt her dreams. His kiss. His touch. His breath on her skin. The feel of him permeated through her body and soul. Her dreams were vivid with her waking gasping and reaching for him. Like he had been there all along just within her reach. And that really pissed her off.
> 
> She stabbed her wand into the bottom of his chin. “Keep your fucking opinions to yourself, arsehole.”
> 
> There was a pause in sound like even the air around them wanted to see what he would do. Then he laughed a bold, belly laugh. “That’s the woman I remember. The fighter. The scrapper that even scared her housemates at school. My Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> I hope everyone is doing well and are staying healthy. I am nervous about this chapter because I am finally blending the characters of the Harry Potter Universe and Star Wars one together, interacting together in a single world. I hope you enjoy as the story unfolds.
> 
> I have appreciated all the kind love you have shown for this story. Your comments are very helpful to me and I would love to hear your thoughts and speculations. Your kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are appreciated.
> 
> I don't have an editor or beta reader so all my mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Take care and stay safe! Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 3**

**Resistance**

Rey felt the pull in her stomach end and blinked. The dark peacock blue tiles of the ceiling of the Ministry of Magic Atrium came into view. The normally bustling atrium was quiet in the late night, the breath of just two people echoing in the dim-lit chamber of a room along with the rush of water from the large golden fountain from the far end of the long hall. She glanced over to check on Ben… _no, Kylo,_ her hand still firm on his elbow. He avoided her eyes as she tugged on him to move forward past the rows of gilded fireplaces on each side of them, the heels of her boots and his shoes clomping against the hard, dark wood of the floor.

“Why do I feel like I am more of your prisoner than rescued victim?” Kylo grumbled as he lumbered next to her, his long legs moving slower than hers.

Rey barked a laugh. “I just know how you like to run.”

“I didn’t run, Rey,” he growled as he stopped and turned to her. “I took a job and knew what I had to do.”

Rey stared into the eyes – those warm, whiskey-colored eyes – and scoffed at him. “And what was that exactly?”

His eyes roamed across her face as if he was looking for something he lost. “To let the past die, Rey. To move forward, I couldn’t hold onto the past.”

“Was the past so bad? Weren’t we good? What about your parents?”

His short laugh was almost cruel as her heart recoiled at the sound. “My mother knew all along where I was. Leia even congratulated me on my promotion. And as for you?” He licked his lips as he studied her face. “You were just a distraction from my true potential.”

Rey felt her face flush as if he had slapped her. Leia lied to her about Ben. Maybe she was sworn to secrecy? But what hurt the most was what he said about her. Was that all she ever was to him … a distraction? Did he not feel anything else? She would have moved the sun and moon to be with him. She had thought at one time that he had felt the same way.

She studied him, looking for the right words to say when she heard a familiar crack as Poe apparated behind them.

They both turned and watched as Poe ran up to them. “I secured the scene so we can send investigators there. Maybe they can find out who took you, Solo,” Poe said slightly out of breath.

“Ren,” Kylo growled. “My name is Kylo Ren now.”

Poe shrugged. “Whatever you say, man.” He turned to Rey and added, “I’m going to go inform the head of the Department of Mysteries that we retrieved _Ren_ in one piece. See you in the boss’s office!”

Rey watched as Poe ran off to the lifts, leaving Kylo and her alone again.

“Well, distraction or not, I am going to take you to see Mr. Potter. I know he will have questions for you,” Rey huffed. She was beginning to feel her exhaustion from the day’s events washing over her.

“Fine, but I need to report to my department head soon,” Kylo growled as he walked next to her.

“Poe will make sure that happens,” Rey said as they circled the large fountain. The golden representations of a wizard, witch, centaur, goblin, and house elf spouted water into the shallow pool of water. They passed the security stand and Rey noticed that Eric Munch was not there. Not that she expected him to be there at this late hour. It’s just every time she passed he would greet her sweetly.

“Ah, missing your boyfriend?” Kylo huffed. “Isn’t he a bit old for you?”

Rey’s grip on Kylo’s arm tightened. “Stop reading my mind and putting words in my mouth,” she said through gritted teeth as she pushed him into the lift before following him. A malicious smile graced his lips. She worked on putting up her mental barriers again.

She pressed the button for level two.

“You look good Rey,” he said quietly. If she didn’t trust him, she would think that he was trying to be nice.

“Thanks. You look like shit,” she retorted. She was being honest. Dark circles showed under his eyes. A healing scar bisected his right eye, down his cheek and his neck. He looked unhappy and exhausted. Nothing like the man she remembered. The one that had been happy and filled with hope for the future.

He snorted. When her eyes met his, he gave her a slight smile like he hadn’t done that in a while. “You always had a way with words, didn’t you, Niima.”

“Oh, so we are no longer on a first-name basis, huh?” Rey chided. “That’s fine, _Ren_.” She could feel his disapproving energy rolling off his body when she said his chosen last name. But she wasn’t going to be bated into a confrontation.

He moved closer to her, crowding her personal space to dip his head near her ear. “I wonder if you still feel so perfect around my cock.” He hummed a deep rumbling that seemed to vibrate her body. “I wonder sometimes if someone has taken my place in your bed. But no,” he clicked his tongue as he thought. “I don’t think anyone has. Nobody can, can they? I still haunt your dreams, don’t I?” His voice was soft and seductive, nothing like Ben’s voice used to be. The warmth and love were gone.

His words drew out her misery that she had thought she had long locked away. He did still haunt her dreams. His kiss. His touch. His breath on her skin. The feel of him permeated through her body and soul. Her dreams were vivid with her waking gasping and reaching for him. Like he had been there all along just within her reach. And that really pissed her off.

She stabbed her wand into the bottom of his chin. “Keep your fucking opinions to yourself, arsehole.”

There was a pause in sound like even the air around them wanted to see what he would do. Then he laughed a bold, belly laugh. “That’s the woman I remember. The fighter. The scrapper that even scared her housemates at school. My Rey.”

_Rey made her way out of the main doors towards her Care of Magical Creatures class near Hagrid’s hut. She was still trying to find her way to her classes even after one week of school. She felt that she would never be able to figure it all out. She still hadn’t made any friends in her house yet though she was bunking with four other girls. They didn’t seem to be very friendly, but Maz had told her to give it time._

_Maz wrote to her every other day, sending an owl to make sure Rey kept in touch, which was quite a feat with her running a group home for abandoned children on the west side of London. Rey had never really known her parents. She had been left at a government building when she was young, and she had been bounced around to several foster homes before arriving with Maz at her group home. There, Rey learned that people can care about you. She had a few friends, but mostly she kept to herself. Imagine her surprise when she received her Hogwarts letter. That she was special. Not the mistake that she had always told she was before Maz. Maz had been so proud of her. But now that she was here, she felt alone again. Friendless._

_She had been sorted into her house, but her nervousness hadn’t lessened. They were supposed to be the people that guided her through this change. People she was supposed to rely on. Instead, everything felt new and scary. But she would continue like she always did. Fight for what was rightfully hers in any way she had to. She knew friends would come later._

_She gathered the bottom of her robes to descend the stairs, her large book for class engulfing her other hand. To her left, she heard a scuffing of fabric and heels, and whispered, angry voices. They drew her off the well-traveled path to three people hovering near another against a wall. She heard a slap against a book, and it thudded to the ground._

_“What’s your problem, Solo? Loth-cat got your tongue?” a girl growled as she shoved a boy against the wall. Shoulder-length raven hair hung in his face, pink ears peeking out through the locks. His lanky form was small and not much taller than Rey._

_The girl’s voice sounded familiar. Voe. Rey thought that was the girl’s name. One of the guys with Voe laughed. Fury rose inside Rey._

_“So much for being a legacy, Solo. You came here to hide from your family’s dark past, but you can’t hide here,” a redheaded, lanky boy sneered._

_Rey’s mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. Should she go find a teacher? Or one of the prefects? Or should she step in and stop it?_

_She made her decision as soon as one of the other boys, the broader and taller one, punched the boy in the face. The boy crumbled to the ground with a groan as the others laughed at him._

_Rey threw down her book and satchel. “Oi! Back off you lot!” she yelled as she pushed up the sleeves of her robe._

_Voe and her mates turned to her, and Voe laughed at her. “This doesn’t matter to you. What are you going to do about it… fight all of us?”_

_Rey really didn’t like this girl at all. She didn’t care if she was in her house or not. Rey glanced at the boy on the ground. They had called him Solo. She didn’t know what the hell a legacy meant, but no one deserved to be treated like that. Frightened golden brown eyes looked up at her from his pale face and dark hair._

_“You bloody well know I will,” Rey growled as she shed her robe, the fabric floating to the ground, her wand forgotten in the folds. “Bugger off or I will take you all down.”_

_The red-headed boy scoffed at her. “Thinks yourself as a scrapper, huh?” His hand darted out to push her over, and she grabbed his arm, turned, and used her body to launch him over her shoulder. He landed with a huff and a cry of surprise._

_That’s when the larger boy charged her, and she hit him square in the nose, blood pouring out, and his hands grabbed it. “Bitch!” he yelled and charged her again. She stretched her leg out, and he fell over it._

_Rey turned back to Voe and the girl grinned maliciously at her. “Careful, scrapper. I know where you sleep. Oh, that’s right… in my room.” Voe brushed past her and kicked the red-headed boy. “Get up, Hux, you pathetic sack. You too, Strono. I’ll take you to Madam Pomfrey. These two are not worth it”_

_Rey watched as they walked away before she turned to the young boy that was sitting up on the ground, staring up at her. She squatted down in front of him and pushed his dark hair away from the cheek where he had been hit. He flinched at her touch, and she made a soothing sound like Maz had always made when she had cared for Rey’s cuts and bruises. His cheek had a small cut, and the skin was showing an angry-looking bruise that was darkening._

_His eyes were curious as he studied her face, flicking down to her tie then back into her eyes._

_“I remember you from the sorting ceremony,” she said as she walked to her discarded robes. As she squatted back in front of him, her eyes lingered on his blue and bronze striped tie that a spot of blood had dropped on the new, stiff fabric. “People seemed excited to see you there.”_

_“Not excited. Scared,” the boy whispered._

_“Well,” she smiled softly at him. “He speaks!”_

_A ghost of a smile curled onto his lips. “I do.” He eyed the wand resting in her hands. “What are you going to do with that?” He seemed nervous as he watched her._

_“Oh, this?” she mused as she rolled her wand in her hands. It was warm in her fingers, and she could almost feel the hum of it into her skin. It was comforting and reassuring. “I’m going to heal you up so we can get to class.”_

_His eyes went wide as he stared at her wand. “Are you allowed to do that? Shouldn’t we got to the hospital wing?”_

_Rey snorted. “You really want to go to the place where Voe and the others just went?”_

_His face paled more than Rey thought it could. “No.”_

_“Then hold still,” she mumbled as she held his chin with her fingers, tilting it up. She breathed and held her wand steady near his cheek. His frightened eyes bore into hers before he squeezed them tight. “Episkey,” she said clearly._

_She watched as the cut healed and the bruise faded. A broad smile crossed her face as she pulled back from him, her fingers leaving his face._

_His eyes shot open in surprise. He felt his cheek then smiled the brightest smile at her. “Thank you,” he breathed._

_She stood and reached out to him, inviting him to take her hand. He did, and she helped him stand. He brushed the grass and dirt from his black robes._

_“No problem. I’m Rey Niima by the way,” she said as she picked up her robe, shook it, and put it back on. He picked up his book off the ground and scrambled to collect hers as she grabbed her satchel._

_He offered the book to her as he said, “I’m Ben Solo.”_

_She took it as he glanced back at her tie and crest on her robe. “Thank you. Nice to meet you.”_

_“Did you just fight your housemates?” His awe was tangible that Rey could almost taste it._

_“And I would do it again. No one picks on anyone while I’m around.” Rey thought back at all the times she had to fend for herself while Maz was shopping. That’s why she was so good at the healing spell. She knew where Maz hid her wand. Of course, she never knew that she had magic. She thought it was the wand and the words Maz said._

_Rey straightened her green and silver tie, making sure everything was in place. Ben just stared at her like he was trying to figure out what to say._

_“Aren’t you afraid that they’ll come after you?” he asked quietly._

_She snorted again as she walked down the steps towards class as Ben rushed to keep up with her. “I’d like to see them try,” she glanced quickly at him. Concerned, warm eyes watched her. “Although, I know to watch my step. That girl, Voe, scares me.”_

_Ben nodded, and Rey finally didn’t feel alone anymore._

“Funny,” she said as she turned to face him, her wand still pressing firmly against his skin. She watched him swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “You’ve made it perfectly clear that I am no longer yours.” She lowered her wand and gritted out, “After this, you no longer have to see me ever again.”

“And if I do?” he asked, his voice rumbling in his chest. Rey’s eyes narrowed at his question. “Want to see you again?” The smell of his musk wrapped in sandalwood and leather made her head spin, and her body responded as want dipped into the pit of her stomach, blooming with need.

She pushed those feelings down as the lift slowed, and the door squeaked open for them.

“Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," a disembodied voice chimed, declaring their floor.

“Well, then you are out of luck,” she grumbled as she grabbed his elbow and began walking him down the dimly lit corridor. They walked past doors on both sides. She knew exactly where Mr. Potter would be waiting and led Kylo to the heavy oak doors. Rey waved her hand at the door, and it flew open, revealing a lone figure standing by a cozy fireplace, staring into the flames, lost in his thoughts.

He was only slightly taller than Rey, but his fame was known far and wide. His shoulders were slightly hunched like the weight of everything still rested on them. His hands were tucked into his tweed pants pockets, his robes hitched up on the sides. The lamp on the desk illuminated his concerned face and his disheveled, slightly greying, dark brown hair. He shifted, and his fingers went to pinch the base of his nose.

Rey cleared her throat, and the man turned to look at them, green eyes going wide at the sight of them. The scar was faded on his forehead and light lines fanned out from his eyes and mouth.

“Good. Good. You’re here,” he muttered as he stepped toward them. His hand reached out to Kylo in greeting, which he took, giving it a firm shake. “Harry Potter. Good to see you are safe, Mr, Ren.”

Kylo’s lip pressed into a thin line as he nodded.

Potter patted his brown tweed jacket, looking for something when he murmured an “ah” as he pulled his glasses out. “Come sit down both of you,” he said as he motioned to the two soft, comfortable chairs in front of the desk. He continued to the other side, and with a tap of his wand, another lamp sprung to life. He shifted through some papers on his desk as Rey and Kylo took their seats. “Beaumont is sorry he couldn’t be here, but he is following up on some leads. So, you get me instead.” Potter gave then a tired smile.

After he studied them both for a moment, Potter read over some reports then placed them down along with his glasses. He rubbed his hand down his face. “I apologize. It’s been a long night. Please tell me your report, Auror Niima.”

Rey let out a breath that she had been holding. Even though she had worked under him for five years, Harry Potter was still an idol to her, and she batted down her nerves. He was a living legend but also a man, a father, and a husband.

“Well, sir, Auror Storm and I followed a lead to a warehouse where Auror Storm was hit with an illegal growth hex. I apparated with him to St. Mungo’s before hunting down one of CI’s. He gave me the name of Enric Pryde and where to find him, which led me to an old abandoned house in Gloucester. I sent word to headquarter for back-up after I watched Pryde enter the house. Auror Dameron arrived, and we entered the house. We were both attacked, and both assailants apparated before we could apprehend them. Mr. Ren was left behind.”

Potter nodded then placed his glasses back on his face. “And where is Auror Dameron now?’

“He is informing the head of the Department of Mysteries that Ren has been returned in one piece.”

Potter stiffened slightly. “Then I guess we need to finish this up quickly. Mr. Ren, why would anyone like Enric Pryde want to kidnap you? Is it one of the projects you are working on?”

Kylo nodded. “Possibly but that information is classified.” Rey gazed at Kylo’s smug face. She wanted more than anything to punch that big nose of his.

Potter stood and walked around the desk. He sat on the edge and crossed his arms. “I understand that might be the case, but if there is something more going on, we need to know so we can protect you. You were targeted.” There was an edge to Potter’s voice that Rey hadn’t heard before. An urgency like he was running out of time.

Kylo sat silently, looking at her boss intently. Like a statue not willing to budge.

Potter sighed and grabbed his wand. With a flick of his wrist, a silver wisp raced off, and he turned back to Kylo as the heavy oak doors shut echoing the reserved tension that was heavy in the room.

“It is in your best interest to cooperate, Mr. Ren. Dark forces are rising as we speak, and if something you are working on is what they want, then you and the people you care about could be in danger.”

Kylo barked a short laugh before his face contorted into a sneer. “Good thing I don’t care about anyone, and I have cut all ties with my family.”

Rey sharply took a breath. He had cut ties with everyone. He had said that he had to do what he needed to do. What did that mean exactly? Whatever it had been, it changed him.

“I am aware of the sacrifices that an Unspeakable must do in order to be efficient in the job, whether I agree with it or not. But by not speaking with me, I can’t be efficient in my job. You understand that, Mr. Ren?” Potter said firmly. “You help me, and maybe I will be able to help you. We are on the same side.”

Kylo’s jaw tensed at Potter’s words. Potter crossed his arms, his wand still gripped in his hand. Rey could feel an internal battle warring inside of Kylo. Potter studied him and Rey felt Kylo’s barriers in his mind begin to waver. She didn’t understand why after all this time she could feel him so clearly. It was like the bond she had felt with him since Hogwarts was different from everything she had known before. It hummed as she sat next to him, flowing between them both. She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to pull up her barriers, ones that were having trouble staying in place since she touched him.

She swallowed and opened her eyes to have Potter curiously studying her before his eyes darted back to Kylo. She glanced over to Kylo and noticed he was looking at her.

Potter cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of both of them. “What if I offered you first pick for your security detail, Mr. Ren?”

Kylo stared at Potter for a moment then his gaze shifted to her. “Deal.” For a moment, Kylo collected himself. The tension relaxed in his body and jaw before he sighed heavily as he sat forward. “I have been experimenting with elemental magic and trying to infuse it into objects.”

Rey couldn’t help hold back her surprise. “Elemental magic? No one has been really able to wield that kind of magic without consequences since Merlin,” Rey mused as she watched Kylo’s face. It was stoic, and the amusement and smugness from their earlier interactions were gone.

“And yet, here we are,” Kylo retorted.

“Have you succeeded?” Potter asked.

“Yes,” Kylo snapped like anything less would be impossible.

Before Potter could say another word, the door sprang open, and a voice rang out in the quiet chamber. “There he is! My boy!” Rey felt Kylo’s barriers slam shut tight as she turned to find herself looking at an older gentleman with a light suit and golden robes breeze in through the doorway followed by a grumbling Poe Dameron. “They told me you had returned, and it looks like I have come just in time to whisk you away before Mr. Potter could question you about our great work.”

As the man walked into the lamplight, Rey recoiled at the sight of his disfigured face. Ice blue eyes peered out at her, taking in her presence as well as Kylo’s. His eyes narrowed briefly before a kind of pleasant expression returned.

Potter stood and thrust his hand out toward the older man. “Good to see you again, Alastair.”

The man stared at Potter’s offering until Potter’s hand descended. “I demand my man to be returned to me at once,” he snarled. Deadly unease settled in the air. Rey tensed and her hand drifted to her wand as she glanced over at Potter. He was trying to act calm and easy, but she could see the tightness in his jaw.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, Mr. Snoke,” a firm, feminine voice called from the doorway.

_The Minister of Magic._

Rey watched as the woman glided into the room, her garnet and gold robes flowing as she walked. Her thick, brown hair had been attempted to be controlled into a low bun with a few strays escaping around her face. Minister Hermione Granger coolly studied Snoke as she took in the situation within the room.

Rey remembered Hermione at her first year at Hogwarts, which had been Hermione’s final year before graduating then taking a job at the Ministry. It was the year after the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort. Even though Rey had never really known her, Hermione had been a kind and helpful resource for first years that were having trouble with classwork. And now she was here in front of her. She radiated power, and Rey knew it was not for show.

“Minister,” Snoke crooned as he gave her a slight bow. “I respectfully disagree with your assessment.”

She turned to Potter and gave him a slight smile. “Thank you for notifying me of the situation,” she said, Potter’s head nodded as her warm, intelligent eyes glided over Poe, Rey, and Kylo before returning to Snoke. “Mr. Snoke, the security of our personnel is of our utmost importance, especially at this time. Dark forces are rising in continental Europe, and we have felt its reach even here in London as well as other parts of England. And if my people are going to be kidnapped - especially ones that are working on very sensitive and dangerous projects – then I am going to make sure they are protected. Which means Mr. Potter needs to do his job.” Snoke began to interrupt her, but she held up her hand, and he fell silent. “Mr. Ren will be assigned a security detail and taken to a secure location until the culprits have been apprehended.”

Snoke hissed, “As you wish, Minister.” His gaze raked Kylo’s. “Ren, before you leave, you need to report to me.”

Kylo nodded once, his eyes lowered in submission. The air around them all was electrified as Snoke looked around the room before he turned and left. Granger flicked her wand, and the doors slammed shut behind him.

Granger sighed deeply. “I truly despise that man,” she groaned as she pulled Potter into a hug. “How are Ginny and the kids?”

Potter huffed a laugh. “Good. Ginny just started with the Daily Prophet as a sports editor. She likes it, but she misses chasing that snitch around the arena. The kids are excited about their next year at Hogwarts. We need to have you, Ron, and the kids over before next term.”

Her smile blazed. “Yes, we do,” she said wistfully before she turned to Poe, Kylo, and Rey. “Auror Niima, I am grateful for your and Auror Dameron’s assistance in finding Mr. Ren. I am aware of his work and certain aspects of its uses. In the wrong hands, his research could be deadly.” She turned to leave. “Oh, and let me know when Auror Storm has been released from St. Mungo’s. Until then, I leave you in Harry’s capable hands. Good evening.”

She flicked her wrist, and the doors parted for her as she glided back through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> [Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cdknelson)
> 
> You can also check out my other fanfics:  
> [Drawn to Darkness Through the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431479/chapters/58946173)
> 
> (A Canonverse story set between "The Last Jedi" and "The Rise of Skywalker.") It has been weeks since she has last seen Kylo Ren, kneeling in the base command center on Crait. Rey has begun her training on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss when she begins receiving visits from him. What is a girl to do when she is connected by the force to a man who she cares about and hates at the same time? Can she find Ben Solo inside him or will Kylo Ren prevail?
> 
> [IN the Stillness of Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106597/chapters/66190723)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Murder Mystery
> 
> Benjamin Solo is a renowned murder mystery writer, specializing in crime fiction. As his final book in his Max Steel book series is about to be released, Ben is in search for the next big story to inspire him to begin writing again. He decides to claw his way through the cold cases at the 12th Precinct where finds the perfect murder case for his next book. Looking for more information, Ben wants to speak to the deceased's daughter. When he finds her, she is Rey Johnson, one of New York City's finest and a detective at the 12th Precinct. And she is not happy to met him.
> 
> Ben must find a way to convince Rey to help him solve her parents' murder as well as his father's as the pieces fall into place to uncover the biggest villain of all, hiding in the shadows and pulling the strings on things that Ben had always believed to be just coincidences.
> 
> Will they survive to live another day or fall victim to the murderous intentions of this shadow?
> 
> [Shooting Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615566/chapters/64895935)
> 
> \- Modern Reylo AU - Benodiel, an angel, falls to Earth while Rey was watching a meteor shower. She takes him home in the hope she can show him that humanity is worth saving. But a new danger emerges.
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


End file.
